


Defenders and Snakes

by 21K1LLJ0YS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Don't worry, Eventual Romance, F/M, First story don't hate me, Gen, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Nothing underage, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21K1LLJ0YS/pseuds/21K1LLJ0YS
Summary: When twin brother and sister Aries and Aliza discover their late-blooming magical abilities, they fear that they will never find a place in the world. Then, they both receive letters written in a strange green ink from a place called "Hogwarts". The two must leave everything they know and step into a world of giants and ghosts, broomsticks and wands. They must decide whether to stay true to each other, or to themselves.





	1. Discovery and Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first story that I have posted on this website. For anyone who cares to know, I'm a 19 year-old college student who is majoring in Mathematics. Since this is my first time really writing, I would appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy!

They couldn’t understand.

One moment, they were happily sitting in the back seats of the family car, squeezed close together to read the same exciting story, their parents holding hands in the front as they drove down a mostly-empty highway. 

The next moment, a huge semi driving the opposite direction swerved sharply towards them, crashing down the barrier and straight into their car.

They had virtually no chance of survival. 

As the two in the back seat clutched each other instinctively, the side their father had been driving from completely smashed in, there seemed to be complete silence. Even when pointless screams, arriving much too late, should have been piercing the air, a strange shimmering haze seemed to block out the horror for the two in the back. 

Honestly, no one expected the twisted scrap of metal that was bent to the front of the huge truck to hold any survivors. One wouldn’t even have been able to recognize it as a car if it hadn’t been for the license plate barely holding onto it. The first responders were not shocked at all to find the horribly mangled bodies of a man and a woman in the driver’s and passenger’s seats. 

They where shocked, however, when they looked in the back seats, only to find two teenagers, their dark eyes hazed with grief and shock. 

A boy and a girl, who looked to be twins.

And neither of them carried even a scratch on their pale skin.


	2. What Are We?

It’s been said that death is just a natural part of life, that everyone experiences loss at some point in their life. But, when death snatches a beloved person away from you with no warning, those phrases fall empty. Nothing about the twin’s parents’ death was natural, and the suddenness of it left them feeling shocked and angry.

Aries, the older by 37 minutes, was holding himself together pretty well. He knew that he and his sister needed to take care of themselves until they could find another permanent home. Their parents had been young enough that they hadn’t felt the need to create a will, and the twins’ closest family members were on the other side of the United States, and had houses already overrun with children. 

For the first week, the twins had been staying at their local hospital so that they could be observed. After they were grudgingly released to a social worker, they lived in a dorm with other children. Of course, the twins’ story had been all over the news, so they faced a barrage of questions. No one could quite believe that the two had not only survived the accident, but had walked away from it completely unharmed. Aries tried not to think too much about it. He was the type of practical person that kept the important things, like who would take care of them, at the forefront of his mind. Aliza, the younger twin, could not have been more different.

Aliza not only had a brilliant mind, but she also had an incredible imagination. She was the type of girl who would go on fantastical adventures in her mind, while using her critical thinking skills to solve difficult problems in her imagined reality. Of all of this, Aries was very proud. However, after their parents’ death, his sister started becoming more and more secluded, and began collecting a number of strange books. 

When Aries asked Aliza what she was trying to learn from these mysterious texts, she simply looked at him and said, 

“I want to know what we are.”

After several weeks of living in the confining and dull space of the dorm, a mysterious letter written in dark green ink arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
